Staffel 8
thumb|250px|Staffel 8 In der achten Staffel von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie wird die legendäre Antifeminismus-Gruppe NO MA'AM gegründet. Bob Rooney und Officer Dan tauchen auf. Die Staffel beginnt mit ... ... Die achte Staffel hat 26 Episoden, wurde 1993 / 1994 in den USA gesendet und 1995 das erste mal auf RTL. ... ... ... [[Staffel 7|'( <| )' Staffel 7]] ... [[Staffel 9|Staffel 9 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – Der Fan – A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket? In Der Fan hat Al zwei tickets für das Basketballspiel der ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 02 – Straßenkämpfe – Hood ‘n the Boyz In Straßenkämpfe versucht Al einer früheren Schulliebe einen Gefallen zu tun und prügelt sich mit einer Jugendgang. Seine NO MA'AM?-Kumpels sind keine Hilfe. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 03 – Der letzte Versuch – Proud to Be Your Bud? In Der letzte Versuch ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 04 – Der Gewinner – Luck of the Bundys In Der Gewinner hat Al eine unglaubliche Glückssträhne. Er bekommt immer mehr Angst, weil ein Bundy schließlich für jeden Glücksfall doppelt bestraft wird. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 05 – Marcy Superstar – Banking on Marcy In Marcy Superstar ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 06 – Das neue Auto – No Chicken, No Check In Das neue Auto kaufen sich Bud und Kelly gemeinsam ein gebrauchtes Auto. Jetzt müssen sie aber zu viert mit ihren Dates ins Autokino, wenn sie knutschen wollen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 07 – Ein Mörder-Publikum – Take My Wife, Please Ein Mörder-Publikum ist eine Halloween-Folge. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 08 – Al als Arbeitgeber – Scared Single In Al als Arbeitgeber versucht Al den jungen Aaron vor der Ehe zu bewahren. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 09 – Der männliche Feminist – No Ma’am In Der männliche Feminist - NO MA'AM wird gegründet und sofort Legende. Nachdem Al und seine Kumpels sowohl die Bowlingbahn als auch die Nacktbar verlieren, suchen sie den Schuldigen. Jerry Springer(!) moderiert eine feministische TV-Show. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 10 – Die Sport-Bar – Dances with Weezy In Die Sport-Bar will Al und Jefferson zur Eröffnung der neuen Sport-Bar. Dazu müssen die Frauen abgehängt werden. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 11 – Wo ist der Hund? – Change for a Buck In Wo ist der Hund? läuft Buck, der Hund, fort. Er ist deprimiert, aber daheim vermisst ihn keiner. Er landet im Tierheim. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 12 – Weg mit dem Ding – A Little off the Top In Weg mit dem Ding verletzt sich Al beim Football den Rücken. Bei der anschließenden OP wird er aus Versehen beschnitten. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 13 – Warum sind wir nicht eingeladen? – The Worst Noel In Warum sind wir nicht eingeladen? steht Weihnachten vor der Tür. Bud und Kelly haben eine alte Jukebox organisiert. Marcy und Jefferson geben ihre jährliche Party, aber Al und Peggy sind nicht eingeladen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 14 – Die Couch brennt – Sofa So Good In Die Couch brennt muss Al mit Peggy zu einem Familientreffen. Kellys Lover fackelt zuhause die Couch ab und versucht daraufhin, einen Ersatz zu bekommen. Sie landet im Wald? bei ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 15 – Peg als Poster – Honey, I Blew Up Myself In Peg als Poster landet Peggy auf einem Werbeposter ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Episode 16 – Die Grenze – How Green Was My Apple In Die Grenze gibt es Nachbarschaftskrieg ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Die Grenze ... Episode 17 – Verpasste Gelegenheiten – Valentine’s Day Massacre In Verpasste Gelegenheiten erhält Bud eine Valentinskarte von Bernice, mit sechs Jahren Verspätung ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Verpasste Gelegenheiten... Episode 18 – Die entscheidende Meile – Get Outta Dodge In Die entscheidende Meile geht es um den Dodge. Er hat fast 1 million Meilen auf dem Tacho. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Die entscheidende Meile ... Episode 19 – Marcys Schuss in den Ofen – Field of Screams In Marcys Schuss in den Ofen kettet sich Al auf seinem alten Footballfeld fest. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Marcys Schuss in den Ofen... Episode 20 – Der Mann im Dunkel – The D’arcy Files In Der Mann im Dunkel steht der 1. April vor der Tür ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Der Mann im Dunkel ... Episode 21 – Früher oder später – Nooner or Nothing In Früher oder später versucht Peggy ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Früher oder später ... Episode 22 – Rücken wir zusammen – Ride Scare In Rücken wir zusammen versuct ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Rücken wir zusammen ... Episode 23 – Das Idol – The Legend of Ironhead Haynes In Das Idol versuct ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Das Idol ... Episode 24 – Der Supermarkt – Assault And Batteries In Der Supermarkt versuct ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Der Supermarkt ... Episode 25 – Die Riesenwette – Al Goes Deep In Die Riesenwette versuct ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Die Riesenwette ... Episode 26 – Die 10.000 Dollar-Frage – Kelly Knows Something In Die 10.000 Dollar-Frage versuct ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) Die 10.000 Dollar-Frage ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 8. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 8. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – (seit 2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 8. Staffel Kategorie:Episode